Edward never came back
by Beautiful-Sarah
Summary: Edward never came back and the Volturi turned Bella into a vamp and she joins a new family....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Just to fill you in

It's been about 15 year since the Volturi came and turned me into a vampire.

Well you see actually since I know about vampires and they didn't want to kill me they turned me into a vampire.

When I woke up I was in Italy in the Volturis castle.

I refused to drink from humans so they let me go live with a colony in Forks.

My hometown.

Since Edward wasn't there anymore it seemed like a good Idea.

So here's the new family Me, Zane, Roxy, Edmon, Jamon, Alex, Charlotte, and Cameron.

Charlotte and Cameron are like mom and dad.

They run the house.

Cameron is an architect, he makes lots of money.

And has an unbelievable car collection.

I haven't seen Edward in a while not since I walked out on our wedding.

I finished collage after I was already a vampire they got me fake scholarships and high school records.

Carmon and Charlotte paid for the rest.

Author's note: Special Powers

Zane: Feels what you're feeling

Chapter two

Into the drama

Me and Zane are getting married in two days. But I just cant stop thinking about Edward and what I did to him. Zane's voice made me look up "Are you okay?".

"Yea just thinking." I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" so nosey.

"About him."

"Oh. Are you nervous?"

"Yea you?"

"No" he kissed me lightly on the lips "cause I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't do anything but smile.

Do I really want to get married.

Well has Edward already moved on? Is he still alive?

Zane lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes which I was so dreading.

Then he would know exactly how I was feeling [that's his special gift] and I was feeling doubtful.

"Why are you feeling like that?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face.

I looked down feeling almost embarrassed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not over him."

"You tell me this know two _days_ before our _wedding_!!"

I couldn't even look up and when I did he was gone.

Those were the times I wish I could still cry.

I went down stairs knowing everyone has already heard the fight and got Zane.

"Can we talk privately?"

We headed outside and stopped by the stream.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid to even think about Edward its been over for 10 years. I don't have any feelings for him. I was just scared that when I walked out on Edward it was because I didn't want to commit to it but it wasn't because of that it was because I didn't want to be a vampire so young."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and we walked back into the house hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The wedding

Or not.

Roxy was doing my hair, charlotte was doing my make up, and I was putting my dress on.

I was so nervous I could barely move.

I kept thinking about Edward.

What if I walked out on him too, what if I looked into his eyes when I said I do and he knew I didn't mean it.

E-POV

"I cant believe she's getting married.

I've been spying on her since she moved in with them and they never seemed that serious.

How could she do this to me?" I said to Alice.

"She knows I love her forever and always.

Well I guess I shouldn't even care she left me and that's that."

"Edward stop she moved on she didn't want to be a vampire and she was forced to be one." Alice broke my train of thought and put me into reality

"Yeah I know bu-" she cut me off.

"No buts were on our way to the wedding come crash it if you wish I call you."

"Okay. I still cant believe I didn't get an invitation."

Alice just chuckled and said "I'm sure _Zane _would love that."

"No I think I'll pass, for Zane's sake."

"Okay see you later."

Alice's-POV

He was still heart broken over her it had been 10 years.

Well I still cant believe I got an invitation.

Well me and Bella were like sisters but still she walked out on my brother I bet when I get there she'll be totally shocked.

We pulled into the drive way and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen better than her first wedding.

We got out of the car and when we got inside it was better than the outside it was all pink and white.

Not a little soft pink like a fusha pink it was so beautiful.

I've never met Bella's new family officially.

One of the boys came and gave Edward her wedding rings.

B-POV

I knew Alice was here which made me even more nervous.

I hadn't seen her since my last wedding I shouldn't have even sent her an invitation.

I heard music started and almost threw up.

Which I cant even do. I don't think.

We were having an outside wedding at night so our skin didn't sparkle.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look at me.

The music started and I started to walk.

I got to Zane it was like relief.

Now all I had to do is say I do.

But did I really want to say that.

I wasn't even looking at Zane I was looking at my shoes.

They were actually kind of dirty looking.

"I don't." Broke my train of thought.

"What?" I asked

" I don't."

He pulled me to the side and said.

" I don't want to marry you, you don't love me I've never seen it in your eyes."

I looked down not wanting to say I know but I had to.

"Your right I don't love you."

"How co-"

"I mean I do love you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't show him my face I dropped my flowers at his feet and ran back into the house.

From the front entrance I didn't want to be seen I heard someone following me and when I got to the top of the stairs I slowed down then some one said

"You just have bad luck with weddings."

I turned around to see Alice standing there.

I wanted to run.

But of course I didn't I just stood there shocked then I reached for the door knob.

All I heard was low Growl and then bam I was on the floor being held down.

Chapter 4

Unwanted reunions..

E-POV

After Alice called and told me that she didn't get married I was on edge.

Driving down the road.

I couldn't believe I was going to see Bella again.

I want to tell her I'm still in love with her.

I've always wanted to pick up were we left off.

I wanted to tell her I forgive her but I just couldn't she ran out on me she moved on.

I still sit in a fetile position and sob.

I'm so pathetic.

A-POV

"What do you want?!" Bella was irritated I could tell.

" Are you still in love with Edward?"

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Edwards coming."

I guess I left her speechless she looked like she was blank I let her up and with that same blank expression she went into the room and I couldn't hear anything after that.

B-POV

I couldn't believe what she just said.

I walked into the room and quickly sank to the floor.

He cant come here I have a new life a new family I don't need him or any of them anymore.

Ugh. But how great would it be to finally be in his arms again.

Then there was a tap on the door was it Edward?

Zane? Please let it be Zane I'm not ready for Edward yet.

I slowly opened the door it was just Zane thank god.

"I'm sorry."

And before I could say anything back he shut the door and gave me a passionate kiss that I wasn't excpecting and I didn't want so I didn't except it.

I just stood there blankly.

And when he finally realized I wasn't in the kiss he stopped and just left.


End file.
